Kenshin's Realization
by WhoreCake
Summary: Iizuka walked away from Kenshin lazily without saying goodbye. Kenshin turned around and started walking back to the Choshu headquarters. Then stopped dead in his tracks and reached for his sword but it was a little too late. He flew forward and heard the


He got up and stumbled forward a couple of steps, and tried to shake it off before anyone saw him

My first story

I do not own Kenshin or any other characters

He got up and stumbled forward a couple of steps, and tried to shake it off before anyone saw him. He had been sitting there for about two hours and sat patiently while contemplating on his whole situation. The group of people he had been waiting for came out and scattered quickly. He ran and met Iizuka and walked with him for a bit in silence (one not enjoying the others company).

"You'll need your rest tonight and meet me at our usual spot we'll go over everything then." He said with a frown while looking right past him at the others walking away

"Assholes" he said under his breath.

Iizuka walked away from Kenshin lazily without saying goodbye. Kenshin turned around and started walking back to the Choshu headquarters. Then stopped dead in his tracks and reached for his sword but it was a little too late. He flew forward and heard the ground crack and crumble under something. When he turned around he saw a huge man with smug yet straight look to his face. Battousai checked himself and realized the man was to slow. When the large man came running at him again Battousai rolled his eyes and sighed. He noticed the large western ninja had claw like weapons. Battousai pulled out his sword and when both there weapons met the large ninja realized he was no match. Battousai was less than half the size of him and he threw the large ninja back. Before he could even react battousai used his god like speed to slice him in half like a god-damn stick of butter.

-I knew tonight was going to be one of those nights. It's like every time I'm around Iizuka I have bad luck. Oh shit I'm going to be achy in the morning.-

Kenshin moaned and went back to walking and blending in with the rest of society.

-I just wanted to get back to headquarters and sleep. I wish...thud!

"Ok……did you just try and commit suicide." Kenshin looked down on the ground at an odd girl. She got up and looked up at him and put her hands on her hips (well not quit hips she was young.) and arched her eyebrow. Kenshin looked down at himself and realized he was covered in the large ninja's blood.

-Oh! Shit!-

"You didn't do such a good job, and next time use a smaller knife that swords to messy." The odd girl said with a chuckle while looking at him with a wtf look.

-Did she really just say that to me how odd and ru-

"HEY! Close your mouth and quit staring at me, I have nothing to stare at rude much."

"What! I am not rude you just accused me of trying to kill myself!"

"Oh, so did you kill someone else….that's right for my sake you tried to kill yourself…what's that, that look on your face for cut it out freak!"

She reached up and slid her hand on his face like a drunken person trying to slap.

-Did she really just touch my face like that what a fucking freak. This is starting to creep me out…-

"Well are you going to leave?" She said impatiently.

Kenshin snapped back from staring at her again and blushed. Looked at her with an upset face and ran off not even bothering to look back.

"What a fucking freak I thought he was a girl for a minute…"

Kenshin woke up that morning at the exact same time as every morning, like when he used to train. While leaning on the wall where he sleeps he remembered killing last night and was paying his respects to large ninja until memories of an odd girl flooded his mind. He cringed at the thought of her and shook it out of his head. He got up to roam the city and check things out and look for unusual characters. Kenshin decided to wander around a more popular side of town. Kenshin hadn't been walking around for ten minutes when he looked over at a familiar restaurant and did a double take.

-Is that…no way it's the freak. She works at the Izuzu's restaurant-

Sigh

Kenshin walked over to the restaurant.

"Good morning mister Izuzu how are you?"

The old man looked up and squinted at Kenshin, and smiled when he recognized him.

"Well good morning Kenshin, it's been awhile."

"So I see you hired an extra hand." Kenshin said while looking at the freak.

"Oh! Yes! I did my wife is gone, and I needed some extra help. She has the work ethic of an ox."

"Hmmm really." Kenshin said surprised.

"Yup she makes me laugh to. People think she's rude and outspoken, but I appreciate it."

The old man shouted into the restaurant.

"Hey! Ilee come here I want you to meet someone."

Ilee walked over unexcitedly until she saw the familiar face and smiled big. Kenshin didn't act surprised and kept the same straight, gloomy face and bowed.

"I laddy get up people don't bow in my country, and I subside too many of your traditions. The least you can do is give me a hand shake." She said with an accent and a bitchy tone.

Kenshin straightened up and kept a straight face and shook her hand.

-Hmm I didn't notice until now that she had an accent-

He looked at her and realized she had light brown long hair and bright green eyes. She seemed to be about 13. She's very petite and didn't wear normal Japanese attire. She wore cloth tied around her like a shirt with no sleeves and her stomach showing (which is looked down upon).She also had on big brown western men's pants.

-She's so weird; it's hard not to stare, but it matches her crude and strange behavior-

"Ya know I thought you were a lassie but I caught myself when I heard your name."

Ilee said smug.

Kenshin blushed. The old man slipped away quickly trying not to get involved. Kenshin just stared at her with a puzzled face which shocked her.

-Where's the insult or at least a glare.-

Kenshin restored his gloomy straight look and walked away leaving a shocked disheveled little girl.


End file.
